The use of hand-held electronic pipettors is widespread in laboratories. Electronic pipettors are typically controlled by small microprocessors located within the pipettor housing and are programmed through the use of a user interface on the pipettor itself. Such interfaces typically include keys pads, switches or dials, and many electronic pipettors have a small screen display as well. Generally speaking, users program electronic pipettors to aspirate a selected volume of liquid reagent or sample and to dispense the aspirated volume sometimes as a series of aliquots in successive dispensing operations. Programmable electronic pipettors can also be configured to do more complex operations such as mixing, repeat pipetting, diluting, etc.
The electronics industry has seen many advances in recent years. For example, small-scaled LCD displays with improved clarity and enhanced color graphic capability, improved processing and memory capabilities, wireless communication devices, etc., are all prevalent.
With advancements in electronics such as improved computing and processing capabilities, it has become desirable to program a wide variety of pipetting procedures directly into the pipettor. On the other hand, the addition of such capabilities adds a significant amount of complexity for the users of such pipettors.
An object of the invention is to provide a pipettor operating system with a practical user interface that is intuitive, even for first time users, yet sufficiently powerful to allow users to accomplish a wide range of laboratory pipetting procedures.
Another object of the invention is to facilitate programming, and in particular, one-handed programming of electronic pipettors.
A further object of the invention is to provide software tools that ease pipettor programming, and provide operational feedback to the user.